


(Fairy)Ring

by longlosttimelady



Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairies, lost in a forest, six year old Yuuri, ten year old Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Six year old Yuuri gets lost in the forest and meets a young fairy named Victor.(Inspired by my drawing for the Inktober promt "Ring")





	(Fairy)Ring

**Author's Note:**

> As I was drawing my ideas for the inktober prompts I ended up with some story ideas to go with some of them, so I've decided to start actually writing them and put them in a collection. I only posted the drawings on the site that shall not be named (although I might post them to tumblr too when I get around to it), but I'll add each one to the corresponding story too.

Yuuri was only six. You can’t blame a six year old for following the pretty dancing lights. Even if they led him into the forest where he had been told many times not to go. The forest is where the fairies lived, and they liked to set traps, everyone knew this, but the lights were so pretty, and Yuuri was only six.

Yuuri followed the lights deep into the forest, too deep. It was already late when Yuuri had wandered away from the festival in town to follow the lights, but now it was completely dark, but Yuuri didn’t mind, because he was following pretty dancing lights. 

Suddenly the lights vanished, and Yuuri was left all alone in the dark in the middle of the forest.

Yuuri was all alone in the forest at night, where he now remembered he wasn’t supposed to go because it was dangerous, and he was only six, so naturally he started crying. And not just quiet sniffles crying, but full on panicked wailing, which was probably not wise, because anything in the forest could hear him, but Yuuri was only six, and he was scared, and alone.

Until he wasn’t.

“You shouldn’t be here,” a voice suddenly said and Yuuri, startled, stopped wailing and looked up at the most beautiful boy, no, fairy, that he’d ever seen. Yuuri stared wide eyed at the boy, tears silently streaming down his face. Slowly, Yuuri took in the boys long shiny silver hair, sparkly silver-blue wings, and bright blue eyes.

“Pretty,” Yuuri whispered. The boy giggled.

“What are you doing in here?” the boy asked, “it’s not safe for humans here, especially cute young ones like you.”

Yuuri ducked his head, ashamed of his stupidity. “Followed the pretty dancing lights,” he mumbled.

“That was foolish,” the boy said. “I’m Victor, what’s your name?”

Yuuri startled, everyone said it was dangerous to give your name to the fae, although they never said why.

Victor seemed to realize his hesitation. “Don’t worry, names have power, but only if you want them to, I don’t know how it works yet, I’m only ten, but I know that I can’t do anything with your name unless you want me to. Besides, you know my name, so if they did we’d be even.”

The boy, Victor, gave him a big heart shaped smile.

“Yuuri.”

Victor smiled even wider. “Nice to meet you, Yuuri. Would you like help getting home?”

“Yes, please.”

Victor stood and held out his hand. Yuuri took it and stood too.

As they walked Yuuri and Victor talked. Yuuri learned that they both liked dancing, and skating when they could. He learned that Victor really liked dogs, but wasn’t able to have one because fairies spend most of their time much smaller than a dog, he also learned that fairies can become human sized if they want to. But most of all Yuuri learned that he really liked victor and wanted to see him again. 

As they neared the edge of the forest Yuuri suddenly remembered something else he was never supposed to forget, never accept a favor from the fae, because they will always want something in return. Yuuri suddenly halted, panicking again.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“You helped me!”

“Yes?”

“Now I owe you! I can’t be your slave, I’m only six, I have to go to school and my parents would worry about me!”

“???” Victor tilted his head, much like Vicchan did when he was confused. “What? Why would you be my slave?”

“Because that’s what fae do when they give you favors!” Yuuri paused, “isn’t it?”

Victor looked shocked. “Definitely not!! That’s ridiculous! Is that what humans believe?” 

“Um… something like that. They say that when a fae does you a favor then you’ll owe them whatever they want.”

Victor shook his head vigorously. “I promise you that’s not true. I offered to help, I don’t expect anything in return.” Victor looked thoughtful for a second, “but if you want to pay me back, you could introduce me to your dog?”

Victor suddenly looked so hopeful, how could Yuuri refuse.

-

After that, whenever Yuuri was able to he’d escape to the forest and find the nearest fairy ring and sit there, calling for Victor. Victor always came (often suddenly ditching his lessons, much to his teachers’ annoyance). 

Victor never bothered mentioning that fairy rings were just mushrooms that grew in a circle and had no magical significance whatsoever. 

He also never bothered to tell Yuuri that the reason he always came was because when he’d given Yuuri his name he’d accidentally given Yuuri (some) power over it. After all he’d only been ten.


End file.
